Sharpay The NEW WWE Diva
by RIPpatsy
Summary: Ellie Harrison is a 17 year old girl that is a new WWE Diva...And she has her heart set on one guy...John Felix Anthony Cena!
1. Ellie is introduced!

A/N: I don't know anyone in this fanfic EXCEPT for my new character. Her name is Ellie Jude Harrison. I know she sound familiar but she is a mixture of Ellie Nash from "Degrassi: The Next Generation" and Jude Harrison from "Instant Star". So yeah enjoy. There is one pairing that will be important and that is the pairing of Ellie and John Cena.

-Chapter One "Ellie is introduced"-

The crowd cheered as the moment was about to arrive. RAW after WrestleMania 22. The momentum was so great that not even Vince McMahon could hold it in. The arena smelt of the wrestler's hot showers and nasty coffee. But this was the hour. The hour of RAW after WrestleMania 22.

As the employee door closed, Amy Dumas found Trish Stratus and shook her hand. Yes they were great friends-That was until it was time for the wrestling script to start. As they shook hands, Vince greeted them.

"Hello my two best divas." Vince said.

"What do you want Vince?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah, what do you have planned?" Said Trish. "And who is that girl beside you?"

"Girls...This is the new Raw Diva. Her name is Ellie Jude Harrison and I thought that you two girls could train her. You know since you girls are fine divas and can handle yourselves well."

"Sure…" Said Amy.

"I don't see why not." Said Trish. "I just hope she isn't another Mickie James."

"Thank you girls. Ellie this is…" Vince started.

"I know…This is Amy Dumas aka Lita. And that is Trish Stratus aka the Women's champion. I know all about them both." Ellie said.

"I think we got it from here, Vince. You can go prepare to be pissed at Shawn Micheals. Good-Bye Vince!" said Amy as she shook hands with Ellie.

"No wait a second, I have to introduce the world to Ellie. So I can't let her go just yet…sorry girls." Said Vince, grabbing a hold of Ellie's arm.

"Damn…and we thought Vince would be nice….so much for thinking that!" Said Trish.

"HaHaHa…very funny….Trish watch it!" Said Vince.

"Yeah we got it…Good-Bye Vince…See you in a bit Ellie." Said Trish and Amy.

It was finally time. Ellie had waited for this moment. As the screen showed the review of WrestleMania, Ellie caught a glimpse of something, no wait, _someone_. Someone that she didn't mind looking at. But no wait, she had to focus-She was about to be introduced to everyone as the new WWE diva. Yay for her. But still she wondered, who was that _god of a man_…?

The music played. The fireworks went off. And then, at that very moment, when Ellie thought the second would never arrive, Vince's music played and she walked out to the ring, right by his side. Was she happy? Did she care? Was anything going on in her head? No one knew. The only thing anyone could hear from her while she walking to the ring was the occasional "wow" that she said. Yes she wanted this for a while. But what she really wanted more than anything in the world, was to find out who that _sexy god of a man _was that she saw.

After hearing Vince talk for ten minutes, the music of both Lita (as she was known as now…since wrestling has officially started) and Trish Stratus played and they were each by Ellie's side before she knew it. That quickly. Ellie's dream and introduction was over.

As she walked out of the ring and to the locker rooms, the crowd all clapped and cheered and even chanted her name…. "_Ellie..Ellie..Ellie_" she could hear them but only as a whisper. She was happy and felt excited but still she wondered who was that man she saw. That _beautiful, sexy, god's gift to Earth _man that for some reason, she could not get out of her mind. And the best question running through her mind- Will she ever see him again?


	2. Ellie's new enemy!

A/N: Honestly do I have to put this on every chapter? No I don't? Oh cool…Ok then…forget this on with the story….LOL

-Chapter Two Ellie's new enemy-

It was hours before Ellie saw anyone else. Actually it was 10 minutes. She was training harder than ever with Trish and Amy but still she wasn't there in spirit. She was still in lala land trying her best to figure out who that _man_ was that she saw. Finally it just came out.

"Amy, I saw this man that I can't get out of my mind." Ellie said.

"Really? Well what did he look like?" asked Amy.

"Well I didn't see much of him. But what I did see was amazing. He was about 6'1'' or so and he was wearing a black shirt that read "Hustle. Loyalty. Respect" and he was holding a really cool title. And his smile…oh my God…like you have no idea how great it was…it made me…feel like I was in heaven."

"I can tell you just from the shirt and the title who it was. That was our WWE Champion, John Cena."

"Wait, when did John get in RAW, and get so damn hott?"

"He was drafted awhile back, and I guess that's what his training did to him. I have noticed the hotness myself but never focused on it…Maybe I should have."

"Oh well…He sure got my attention."

"Trust me though Ellie, you don't want to start a relationship in this business. It will only lead to heartbreak and misery."

"I wasn't saying anything about a relationship. I just want to meet him. See him again. And how would you know?"

"Because it happened with Matt and I."

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry about that Amy."

"It's okay. Look you need to go find Vince so you guys can come up with your wrestling name and music and all that."

"Okie…Bye then!"

"Bye!"

Ten minutes after she left from the training room, Ellie walked into a locker room that, to her surprise, lead her to her _dream man. _But this time, she was naked!

"Wow…I am so sorry!" She said feeling rather embarrassed.

"No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be naked in my locker room. But then again, I should have worn a towel." John replied.

"But still, I should have knocked."

"I probably would have still been nude."

"Wow…Good to know."

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm John Cena."

"Ellie Harrison."

"Ellie? Is that honestly what the crowd will chant?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No…Ellie is a good name. But for a wrestling name, it just doesn't match."

"Well then Mr. Thuganomics you got a better name?"

"Yeah..Sharpay."

"Sharpay? Like the dog? What the hell?"

"Don't think of it like that. Sure it is the name of a dog but it is also a sexy name for a girl."

"You think I am sexy?"

"Well let's see….You have a nice apple-bottom, you have a nice set of breasts and you have a perfect figure. Not to mention, I am nude in front of you when normally I would have grabbed a towel. So what the hell do you think?"

"I guess that answers my question. Well thanks! Why are you nude? Oh my, did you just get through screwing some lucky girl?"

"Actually no! I just got out of the shower. I was getting ready for my match I have next. Why did you want to be that lucky girl?"

"NO….What the hell would make you think that?"

"Your blushing. And you have been staring me down for a good 10 minutes."

"Well no I don't! Sorry but not everyone thinks you are hot."

"Oh really? And you don't think so?"

"No I……"

Ellie was interrupted from continuing her talk with John by a kiss. A kiss from John Cena himself. A kiss that made her feel like she was heaven. A very romantic, passionate, French kiss that she enjoyed and never wanted to end. But while this kiss was going on, Maria had walked by the locker room and saw it. Yes it burned her up. So she waited outside.

"Wow…" Ellie said after a good 2 minutes of having John's tongue down her throat.

"Still say you are one of those girls?"

"No…Not at all….Well look at the time, I better go…."

"Okay, Sharpay."

"Yeah, I'll use that name. Thanks for it. Good-Bye John. See ya later!"

"Definitely."

As Ellie walked out of the locker room of her new _superstar crush_ she bumped into Maria.

"Oh hey….Maria, right?" she said.

"Right….Did you just get a kiss from John?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I did…And I liked it."

"Well back off…Because John is mine!"

"Um…sorry but if he was yours, he wouldn't have kissed me. So don't start because I will fight back."

"Listen new girl, If you don't back off of John I will make your time here a living hell."

"Well then let the hell begin because I am going no where!"

When Ellie said that, she walked away. Afterwards Maria walked in John's locker room but this time, he was dressed.

"Hey Maria, look I gotta go. I have a match here in a second…" John said.

"John, did you just kiss Ellie while you were nude?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I did…Look I really gotta go."

"But John why?"

"Because I like her okay."

"But I thought you liked me?"

"Look Maria I gotta go…Bye!"

"What no kiss for me?"

"BYE MARIA!"

Maria stood there. Alone in John's in locker room with a look on her face of disappointment. And a look on her face…..of _hatred._


	3. Maria's bitchslap from hell!

A/N: Yeah I know. I hate these also but I need to fix some things before I continue. Number one, I type really fast so when I said " I don't know anyone", I meant "I don't own anyone!" Number two, in Chapter 2 of this fanfic John and Ellie met in the locker room of John Cena if you can recall. In that chapter, I wrote that she was naked. But that was a typo on my behalf. I meant to write that John was naked. Number three, I tend to write words twice. I'm sorry for this, I will start reading over my stuff before I post them. Last but not least, I am going to say that starting in this Chapter, Ellie will be called by her wrestling name, Sharpay. Also, Sharpay has her own myspace blog. I will give you the address if you want! Just message me! Thanks for your time and sorry for all the trouble!

-Chapter Three "Maria's bitchslap from hell"-

Ellie finally found Vince's locker area and talked to him. They had made an agreement that Sharpay's name would be Sharpay and she would be escorted by Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas (Edge and Lita) and finally that her music would be Edge's. Then after all the agreements were made, she asked him the question.

"Vince, when does my storyline get interesting? As in a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Well that is all up to you. Amy's storyline started off with Matt Hardy as her boyfriend…Even though they were already together." He said.

"Oh okay…Well I really like John Cena."

"Sorry Sharpay! Right now, John is on 'the highway to hell' with Shawn Michaels and that will not include a girlfriend. Unless Sharpay could be a McMahon."

"Um..sure as long as it is only in WWE."

"Of course. Okay it's settled. We'll start now. As in your storyline starts now. As in GO!"

Ellie walked out to the ring smiling and blowing kisses at John. It wasn't until she was near the ring that John noticed. Sharpay's plan worked! She was distracting John! But not for long…

As John was about to be pedigreed Maria ran into the ring, kicked Triple H, and baseball kicked Sharpay. Sharpay then grabbed Maria and slammed her head into the metal stairs.

"Oh My God…" said The Coach.

"This is incredible!" shouted Joey Styles.

"Sharpay and Maria are fighting while John Cena and Triple H are fighting!"

"And the referee doesn't know what to do!"

"Did you see the baseball kick Maria gave to Sharpay?"

"Yeah it was powerful. Not a good way for Sharpay to start off her career. And look at this, Maria is gonna go for another baseball kick…"

Sharpay saw it coming and….

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted the 2 announcers.

"A perfect comeback for Sharpay!" said The Coach. "This is what WWE is all about! For those of you who didn't see this, let's see it again. Watch this, Maria goes for the baseball kick and Sharpay grabs her leg and slams her head into the metal pole! Perfect comeback! Major points to Sharpay. But now look at this, John Cena is going for the "F knuckle shuffle' and 'bam' there it is. But wait. Now he's going for the 'F-U' and there it is. 1.2.3! John Cena, that bastard, has done it again!"

As coach finished, the referee raised John's hand.

"Here is your winner and STILL WWE champion, John Cena!" said Lillian!

As John's music played, Sharpay stared into John's eyes again. This time, she didn't want to look away! But was forced to when Vince McMahon's music played.

"Congratulations John Cena!" said Vince. "You know, I was gonna come down there and strip you of your title but then I remembered that I have someone here you may like. Someone who is new here, someone who is beautiful, and someone who has an eye out for you. John I am talking about Sharpay! See Sharpay may be new here, but she already has a secret. Sharpay is….John your gonna love this…Sharpay is…A McMahon!"

Vince's music played again as he and Sharpay walked back into the locker room. John just stood there with a "WTF-OMG" look on his face.

"After about 10 minutes, John walked out of the ring. RAW was over. As he walked to his locker room, he was Sharpay trying to get into her locker room.

"Hey you need some help?" he said.

"Yeah…I kinda locked myself out." She said.

"Okay…well just try to bang on the hinges a little and it should open."

She tried and it opened.

"Thank you." She said as she went into her room.

10 mintues later, she walked into the hallway and there John saw her. He had a "damn" look on his face. Sharpay was wearing a black dress with diamond earrings that dangled a little and a beautiful diamond necklace. Over the diamond necklace was a gold necklace that read "Sharpay." On her dress were sparkles of white, and gold squares sewed on the seams. Her arms were decorated with 3 diamond bracelets on each arm. Her shoes were black high heels and her dress went down to the top of her shoes. She had the perfect amount of make-up on and a smile that lit the whole room. Lastly, her perfectly wavy hair ( which was red with lots of blonde streaks) was up in a bun.

"Heh…You look great." John said.

"Thanks…I'm going to a party." Sharpay said.

"That's great! Well I guess I'll see you later." John said as he walked to his car which was right by hers.

"Looks like it." Sharpay said as she licked his bottom lip and walked away.

As she watched John drive away and Sharpay 5 minutes later, Maria felt hurt. She had just gotten a bitchslap from hell and it hurt. But most importantly, she wanted to do the same to Sharpay!


End file.
